


100 Words: Sports Night

by Quaggy



Category: Sports Night
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaggy/pseuds/Quaggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles of exactly 100 words, from a variety of prompts. Mainly post-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Exchange of Not-So-Pleasantries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: August 31, 2009  
> Prompt: "some sort of conversation between Rebecca and Dana"  
> Word Count: 100  
> Pairings: Dan/Rebecca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set right after the series finale. I'm not sure if it's much of a conversation. Rebecca doesn't seem to get a word in edgewise.

"So you're back from California."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And we're not going to LA."  
  
"No, apparently not."  
  
"Funny if that had happened, don't you think? You come all the way back here, only now Danny's the one out there."  
  
"Look―"  
  
"No, you look. I liked you. But the way you left? You couldn't have hurt him more if you tried, you hypocrite. So while Dan may have forgiven you, you are still on notice with the rest of us. You got that?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"And a bit of advice... If you think I'm upset, stay out of Casey's way for the next decade."

 


	2. Five Minutes To Showtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: August 31, 2009  
> Prompt: "Dan and Casey. With this quote: California is a fine place to live--if you happen to be an orange."  
> Word Count: 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during the finale, before Dana comes in with her news.

"I don't want to go."  
  
"Danny, California is a fine place to live―"  
  
"If you happen to be an orange."  
  
"What happened to the more money and the Laker Girls?"  
  
"Yeah, turns out I don't care. I don't want to go."  
  
"Is this a Rebecca thing?"  
  
"This is a Casey thing. I'm sitting here realizing that I don't want to do it without you."  
  
"But you can."  
  
"But I don't want to.... Don't look at me like that."  
  
"Only look I got."  
  
"Yeah... Me too."  
  
" _In three, two..._ "  
  
"Good Evening. From New York City, I'm Casey McCall alongside Dan Rydell."


	3. California

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: September 3, 2009  
> Prompt: "Dan and Casey. With this quote: California is a fine place to live- if you happen to be an orange."  
> Word Count: 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this around the time of the show's tenth anniversary, which made me wonder what the characters were all up to in that amount of time. In this future, Casey is hosting a late night TV show like Conan. The prompt gave the piece an angsty tone.

It's ironic, really. All those years ago when everyone was talking about moving to LA, he was going to stay behind to be near his family. Ten years later, Danny's still in New York and he's out here with the palm trees and movie stars. He doesn't belong, but there's not a lot he can do about it. The show's a success. He's a success. You don't walk away from all that. Sometimes he can convince himself that he's happy. Then, Danny calls because he hasn't heard from him in a while....

He doesn't belong here. He's not an orange.


	4. Team Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: February 16, 2010  
> Prompt: "Jeremy and Dan have a conversation that is a little bit about sports, but mostly about Natalie"  
> Word Count: 100  
> Pairings: Dan/Natalie, past Jeremy/Natalie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured that Doug Flutie would be the sort of player that the crew from Sports Night would all be talking about.

"I'm just saying the guy should have more loyalty."

"Who? Flutie?"

"Yes."

"To the team that cut him?"

"I'm sure they're regretting it now."

"I'm sure they are too, but that doesn't change anything." 

"But—"

"Jeremy, they treated him terribly. Oh, it started out well, I'll give you that, but who in their right mind would stick around after everything they put him through? And if there's a team that just... wants him...... He has every right to move on. And he doesn't need your permission to do it."

"Okay.......... Hey, Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"Just...... Be good to her?"

"Of course."


	5. Stop the Merry-Go-Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: November 29, 2016  
> Prompt: "Bubble Bath"  
> Word Count: 100  
> Pairings: past Dan/Rebecca, past Natalie/Jeremy, past Dana/Casey

“But how did you do it?”

“I don’t know, guys,” Dana replied, exasperated. “I binged on ice cream. I ate more chocolate. I took long bubble baths. What does it matter how I got over Casey? The important thing is that I did, right?”

Dan and Natalie exchanged glances. Dana suddenly realized why they were asking.

“Look," she explained. “I finally realized that I was always going to end up right back where I started with Casey. I’d been on a merry-go-round for years and it was time to get off.”

“But the bubble bath thing helped?” Danny asked, hopefully.


	6. Awkward Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: November 29, 2016  
> Prompt: "Awkward Research"  
> Word Count: 200  
> Pairings: past Natalie/Jeremy, Dan/Natalie

Poor Danny. I can tell that he's getting frustrated.

Jeremy and Natalie are helping him put together a piece about the Olympic doping scandal. They've worked like this hundreds of times before. But this is different. There’s a whole new level of weirdness that they’ve never had to deal with before, not even when Natalie and Jeremy were fresh off of a break up. The rhythm is all off. Natalie’s frustrated, and Danny just doesn’t get why he can’t get a straight answer, because he doesn’t realize what’s changed. Natalie probably doesn’t either.

But Jeremy knows. Just like us, he’s seen them together. But while we’re all enjoying the vicarious thrill of watching two old friends finally realize that they were meant for each other, all poor Jeremy has his regrets. Because he’s the one that ended things with Natalie for good.

And, because Dan and Natalie haven’t yet realized what we all know, they can’t tone things down to spare Jeremy’s feelings. So things are awkward.

As their boss, I should probably go in there and make things better, but I think this is above my pay grade. Now how can I convince Isaac that he should handle this?


End file.
